


【麦藏】拥11

by Stacy2012



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy2012/pseuds/Stacy2012
Summary: 滴滴滴，比较温情的一章





	【麦藏】拥11

“回去吧半藏，你看着不太好。”麦克雷估摸着应该可以靠近弓手，才小心翼翼的来到他的身侧，单膝跪下。  
“这里冷，你去睡吧。”半藏嘴角微微上提，将麦克雷披过来的外套推了回去。  
牛仔叹了口气，“不知道你这个冥想还要多久，但我觉得不需要这样，特别是睡眠不足的时候。”  
“小的时候，我也想每天早晨睡懒觉，但作为岛田家的长子，必须严格按照家族安排好的日程生活，否则就会挨训或者延长练武时间，这么久我都习惯了。有的时候我会羡慕源氏，他想做什么都可以，一觉睡到中午或者通宵玩游戏。”  
“听着半藏，现在没人逼你，你可以一觉睡到天亮，或者通宵玩游戏。”  
“我只是做个比喻。”头疼于麦克雷的直性子，半藏皱了皱眉。  
“你一晚上没怎么睡，还在这里吹凉风，万一……”  
“…好了。”半藏闭上眼，不满的语气让牛仔住嘴安静，“时间到了我自然会结束。”  
于是麦克雷笑呵呵的盘腿坐下，拿过半藏一直使用的茶壶给自己倒了一杯清茶，放在自己鼻子底下闻了闻气味。  
“你不要盯着我看。”  
“甜心，你闭着眼，怎么知道我看你？”  
武士有点恼火，牛仔这个人有时实在不讲理，刚要再说什么，突然嗓子里涌上一阵刺痒干涩，低哑的声音转变为一阵剧烈的咳嗽。半藏捂着嘴，看着一下子慌了神的牛仔。  
“喝点水，甜心。”刚倒好的清茶立刻派上了用场，麦克雷看着半藏神定自若的喝完这杯热茶，才把右手伸出来，握紧那双冰凉的双手，低声轻柔的质问，“还说不冷，骗谁？”牛仔琥珀色的眼睛里带着责备的关切，让半藏最终还是叹了口气。  
面子，面子，面子，麦克雷的深层记忆立刻打醒自己，他要时刻注意给岛田大人台阶下，何况现在半藏的样子归根结底还是自己缠着他做了大半晚，睿智的牛仔决定闭上嘴巴，实施行动，过于关心难保会引起武士的反感。  
麦克雷轻轻拉起半藏，带着不容拒绝的力度，揽过肩膀，将他带回屏风后的被褥上。  
牛仔平日见多了弓手严肃的样子，但像现在这样柔弱，顺从，眉眼低垂毫无抵抗能力的样子出现在眼前，还是让麦克雷感觉新鲜于是，侧身躺在枕头旁用琥珀色的眼睛注视枕边人散开的黑发和安静的表情出神。  
“怎么了？”半藏的声音沉重，透露着疲倦之音。  
“难得见到这样的你。”麦克雷大拇指忍不住抹上他略微干涩的嘴唇和发红的眼角，枪手吸了口气，无奈的说，“看到你这样子，我根本不想睡。”  
半藏低哑的笑了笑，伸出手胡乱的摸着麦克雷凌乱的胡渣，侧过身体让俩人的身体靠近了些，然后牛仔顺势把人抱了个满怀，鼻子不规矩的在脖颈间嗅来嗅去，一股清凛冷泉般的味道来源于半藏低温的肌肤，好闻的不行。  
“你是狗么？”难过于枕边人不老实的在被子下动来动去，于是半藏轻抚牛仔的头发，按下来轻轻在他唇上印了个吻痕，希望这样能安抚下不安的大块头，好早点入睡。  
“我不是狗，我是狼。”兴奋于半藏主动的轻吻，牛仔换了个姿势，将人重新压到身下，重复他刚才的动作，粗糙的舌头舔了舔干涩的唇，然后一个轻挤便没入口中，细细纠缠起来。  
“唔……”半藏闭眼抬高头，让麦克雷的亲吻顺着下巴请嘬脖颈中间，颤抖的喉结含在口中细细舔弄。  
“嗯……麦克雷，你，不会又想……”牛仔就像个不知疲倦的小狼狗，细细的在半藏胸前摩挲吸舔，一副怎么都要不够的样子，这倒让半藏浑身开始热起来，虽然全身已经被倦意侵蚀，但火热躯体的碰触和挑逗让他难耐万分，浑身扭动。  
“呵呵……嗯~啾……半藏你真是性感到爆，奶子真大。”放开嘴里红肿的乳头，麦克雷用他特有的低音炮毫不吝啬的赞美身下人的躯体，“想想从进到这屋子里发生的事，就特别让人受不了。”  
“别亲了，啊……”半藏懊恼于自己发出的呻吟声，但被子下的毛手又开始抚摸大腿内侧和窄腰，麦克雷坏心的把头埋进被子里，让包裹着两人的白色被褥拱起一个大包，湿热的舌头划过腹肌，开始舔弄起未勃的根部，一双大手重新分开双腿，开始用手指探索起下身的敏感和使用过度的深红色小穴里。  
半藏用手臂搭在眼睛上，呼吸不畅的喘着气，体内充分感受到被手指玩弄调戏，摩擦间发出的炙热让入口敏感难耐，紧紧缩起的穴口让麦克雷发出一阵低吟。  
“宝贝，我今天要死在你身上了。”那张英俊狂野的脸重新钻出来，透出一股美国西部野生动物的表情，宽大的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，一副我要开始屠杀的模样。  
野性不拘，天然粗犷大概是麦克雷吸引半藏的一大优点。  
麦克雷搂住身下人的腰，让半藏的双腿重新塔上自己的大腿，柔软的身躯摆成一个S弯形，然后一个用力前顶入，炽热巨物重新插入温暖的腔道一入到底，不顾身下人激烈颤抖的反应，大嘴一张盖住那张憋住尖叫的小嘴，狂热的亲吻起来。  
啾咕——咕噜，麦克雷的深吻霸道又无法抵抗，双舌淫靡的交缠在一起交换着津液，双唇闭合打开啧啧的发出水声，牛仔一个深探进舌头在口腔中的敏感处四处点火。  
“啊——啊啊——”半藏双手抓住枕头，侧过头闭眼开始呻吟起来，牛仔的顶弄异常发狠用力，顶到敏感点时，明显感受到那双小腿开始磨蹭自己强健的腰部，然后紧紧夹住。  
“半藏，说点好听的，让我爽爽。”将那双灵巧的手握住压在枕边两侧，麦克雷看着半藏沉醉的脸，一边技巧性的顶弄，一边坏笑着低语道。  
“呃——什么？”睁开半眯的眼，半藏皱起眉。  
“比如日式叫床什么的。”牛仔继续将舌头伸进敏感耳洞，舔着耳朵啧啧作响。  
“放……啊，放肆。”弓手真切的感受到枪手确实是个混蛋。  
“那好吧，我再加加油。”麦克雷嘿嘿一笑，吸了口气将喘息都吐息在半藏耳边。  
隆起的被子有规律的蠕动着，连结合处发出的淫乱声音都无法掩住，两人的喘息声回荡在屋内一片春色盎然。  
“不要……够了……嗯嗯……呃唔。”半藏眼角发红，大腿根被撞的发颤，张开嘴伸出舌头模糊不清的请求着什么，再这样下去他真的要被弄昏过去了。  
“好紧啊，又在吸我，嘶——”麦克雷皱起眉将狂乱的吻四处洒在斑斑红点的胸前，腰上的小腿环的紧紧的，脚尖绷得笔直。包裹着欲望的肠道经过多次反复抽插，早已敏感红肿，一吸一张按摩越来越大得火热硬挺。  
“好深啊，だめ———だめた———要出水了。”  
麦克雷拱高被褥，被子中蠕动躯体的动作变得更快了，交合处啪啪啪的水声变得刺耳无比，听得半藏一脸潮红。  
“杰西……杰西，够了……行く——”半藏仰起头，挺起胡乱跟着摆动而晃动的胸部，收紧小穴猛地高潮了。  
“宝贝，我虽然听不懂，但我知道你很享受。”看着喘息不断眼神迷离的弓手，麦克雷淌着汗，一百分的满足。  
“小杰西爽呆了，有小嘴正吸呢，再忍忍，马上给你一个让屁股爽翻的高潮。”  
麦克雷双手捧着那张陷入情欲的脸，温柔的吻下去。  
***  
被一束阳光扫到眼皮，沉睡在被褥中的人才迷茫的慢慢睁开眼。屋内全然已经大亮，从未在这个时间睡醒的弓手叹了口气，举起一只手伸到眼前，用力的握了握——不行……还是有点发麻。突然，他像想起什么似的，手猛的垂下触碰到身边的位置，却空无一人。  
半藏坐起来皱了皱眉，思考了一下从昨夜到现在为止发生的事，略微不满的捋了下黑色长发，眼角扫过桌子边的手机，当手指划过屏幕，数字时间大大的显示现在是下午的二点十分时，岛田大人立刻用日语小声的咒骂起来，然后粗鲁的按着号码拨打起电话。  
“下午好，家主。”管家梅泽接起电话，明显感受到岛田大人不耐烦的语气。  
“那个可恶的牛仔呢？”  
“麦克雷先生中午的时候联系在下，希望能安排一辆二手两厢车，说是用来执行任务，他说自己单独出发就行，属下不放心硬是塞给他五万日元当日常消费。”  
然后梅泽明显听到电话那头传来一阵气愤到喉底发出的愤怒声音，但最后又无可奈何的叹息。  
“那就先不用管他了。”半藏从被褥里钻出，打开一旁的电脑，敲了几下键盘后打开一个程序。在屏幕上，花村及其附近的地图一目了然，而在主道路上，一个红色的亮点闪烁其中，匀速向着一个方向前进。  
岛田家主这才嘴角一弯，傻瓜麦克雷没想到那个双龙徽记其实是个迷你追踪器吧。  
“我把他的坐标授权给你，你给我盯好了，有异常情况汇报。”  
“明白了。”  
“还有，八点把晚餐送到‘龙巢居’来。”  
“了解。”  
“还有别的事么？”  
“麦克雷先生说，这钱就相当于借您的，将来会亲自还给您。”  
“他没脑子不用理会他！”思考了下，半藏又说，“替我找人新做一副屏风。”  
“是，但是图案需要您定一下。”  
“就订个白狼踏雪的图吧，把双龙的屏风搬回本屋去。”  
“是。”  
挂断电话，半藏打了个哈欠，眼皮还是止不住的打架，看起来纵欲过度也不是好事，但是幸好一切安排妥当，那个傻瓜牛仔不至于把车开到东京湾里或者富士山树海什么的。麦克雷是个独立性很强的人，凭借枪法和头脑也不会出什么事，在这点上半藏还是认同他的。  
当下最重要的事，是去清理下身体然后接着睡觉，半藏套起浴衣，看了一眼屏幕前随地图闪动的红色亮光，这才转身准备沐浴。  
他要一觉睡到晚上，谁敢打扰到自己，那就准备被一箭爆头吧，哼。


End file.
